Akita Koi No Uta
by dangernumber2
Summary: Akita Neru. That's me. I have a huge crush on my best friend's brother. Its embarrassing .
1. Chapter 1

~Akita Koi no Uta~

Chapter 1:

Neru's POV  
"I can't confess! What if i get rejected? I couldn't handle the embarrassment" I complain to my best friend Zatsune Miku.  
"Oh come on! Just confess! If you don't, I'm going to tell him!" Zatsune snickers.  
I give her a look. "If you dare do that, I'm going to kill you." I attempt to say this with a straight face, but I just can't.  
"Aww... Neru-chan's got a crush!" I hear a very familiar voice tease. I start pretending to look for something in my locker, hiding my face from them. I hope Zatsune doesn't say anything. If she does I'm going to die of embarrassment.

Zatsune's POV  
I can't believe it. My best friend since, like, forever has a crush. On my brother. Talk about weird. As I let this sink in, my brother approaches.  
"Hey Neru, nows your chance" I whisper to her. She doesn't do anything but hide her face. I sigh.

**later on at lunch**

Neru's POV  
I'm super relieved that Zatsune didn't say anything earlier. I sit my stuff down and stand in the lunch line.  
"Hey Neru-chan." I hear the same voice from earlier. I turn around.  
"H-hi Mikuo-kun." I say smiling.  
"Miku said you wanted to talk to me?"  
Oh, crap! I have to think fast. "Um... well its kind of true."  
"What do you mean, kind of?"  
"I did, but it isn't important."  
"Ok... well I'll talk to you later then?"  
I nod.

Alrighty then. Thats it for part 1. Leave comments please!


	2. Chapter 2

~Akita Koi no Uta~

Chapter 2:

**after lunch**

Zatsune's POV  
"Neru why didn't you talk to him?"  
"I don't know. I thought about telling him but I guess I chickened out" She sighs. I shake my head. "Neru, you're going to end up as one of the crazy forever alone cat people if you don't confess"  
"You so are not helping"

Neru's POV  
"I can't believe Zatsune said that..." I mumble.  
"Said what?" says Miku H.  
"Uh... nothing"  
"Sure..." Haku says sarcastically.  
I sit down at my desk. Why does everyone keep bugging me about this? I zone out for the rest of class.

Haku's POV  
I'm sure the reason for the way Neru is acting is because she wants to confess, but is too shy. She doesn't realize that she'll never know if she doesn't confess. Instead, she's telling herself that there's no chance at all. I write a note and pass it to Miku H, " We seriously need to cheer up Neru. Maybe we should throw a party or something?" A few minutes later she replies, "yeah, sure. But we're keeping it a secret." I nod.

Ok that's it for part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

~Akita Koi no Uta~

Chapter 3:

**one week later**

Haku's POV  
I get ready to go shopping for the party. I drive to Zatsune's house to pick her up, then I drive to Miku's. We go to the Yamaha shopping mall in the next town. We go inside many different stores looking for the perfect outfit for each of us. I choose a short black skirt and a dark gray halter with ankle boots. Miku gets a green knee-length empire waisted dress with matching flats. Zatsune chooses a red minidress and black heels.  
"Hey shouldn't we get something for Neru? I mean, we are throwing this party to cheer her up." Miku says.  
I nod. We then look around some more for the perfect outfit. We have shopped through almost half the mall when we come across a store with the perfect outfit. Its a amber colored strapless dress with amber gladiator sandals. We all agree that its perfect for her, and we use whats left of our money to buy it.

Neru's POV  
I sigh as I sit in my bedroom. I hate this stupid love stuff. I mean, why am I feeling like this lately? I lay down on my bed when I get a text from Zatsune. "Hey, theres a big party. We're coming over to get you." Twenty minutes later, I see them pull in my driveway. As I go outside, Haku tosses me a package and says "There's no way we're letting you go to the party like that." They pull me back inside and start doing my hair and putting make-up on me. The torture. Fifteen minutes later, my hair is curled and I have make-up on. Feels weird. "Come on, we're going to be late!" Miku laughs. They seem too overexcited for just any normal party... I wonder what they're planning. We arrive at the party a short while later. Everyone I know is there, and I mean everyone.  
"Are y'all planning something?" I say, knowing they are.  
"N-no" Miku stutters.  
I sigh, then walk away to talk to other people. I get many compliments on my outfit. After a while, the DJ plays a slow song. Haku starts dancing with Dell, Zatsune dances with Akaito, Miku starts to dance with Kaito, and Rin dances with Mikuo H.  
"Ugh I hate dumb love songs..." I mumble. I look up as I see someone walk over to me. Its Len.  
"Hey Neru..."  
"Hi"  
"I was wondering if you might like to dance with me?"  
"Oh I'm sorry Len. I'm not a good dancer." Total lie. I'm a good dancer, I just don't want to dance with him. The slow songs continue playing, and I began to feel more alone. Why would they bring me to a Valentine's Day party when they know that I'm not in the best mood for that kind of thing. Suddenly I feel someone's hands over my eyes.  
"Guess who?" they say.  
"Umm... Mikuo?" I guess, already knowing who it is.  
He takes his hands off of my eyes. "So... Would you like to dance?"  
"S-sure." We walk out to where everyone else is and we start dancing.

Thats it for part 3. ENJOY! :D


End file.
